the_twisted_carnivalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twisted Carnival Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
These are the general rules for this wiki, please read and follow them! General Rules and Guidelines * You must be at least 13 years or older to contribute to this wiki. ** People below this age may still use the wiki, but cannot edit. * Do not vandalize anything on the wiki. * Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copy-pastas", and huge blocks of text (Only Staff can be available to do this.) * Do not edit other users' profiles. ** Admins can only edit with permission. *** This also applies to music on a message wall or profile page of another user. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flame-bait either. *** Responding to flame-bait with harassment will result in a warning to both parties. Rules These rules, as of the time of writing, are nonnegotiable. Please follow them. * Do not make Unconfirmed/Speculatory pages. * Do not make pages unrelated to the game. * Keep ALL speculation under the 'Speculation' header on a page. ** 4.1: Tip for speculation. If it isn't 100% proven or known, it's speculation. * Admin has final word on punishment and decisions. * Using alternative accounts to bypass a block or ban will result to a higher block/permanent ban on the main and alternative account. * Do not upload Duplicate Images/Your own Images for your profiles. When in doubt, CHECK!!! * Do not add categories to your profile. * No begging for Mod/Admin. * If an Admin, Founder, or Content Moderator tells you not to remove or change information, and you continue to edit it, you will receive one warning, and then a 3 day block if you continue. Editing Rules and Guidelines(WIP) * Do not randomly color words or names on the articles, as it is unnecessary. * Do not make spam pages or unneeded articles, such as for items on the Catalog unless an admin expresses consent to do so. * Do not insert obscene language into articles, unless it is directly from a quote in the game. * Remain objective - use "the player," not "you." since it's redundant, its also considered as a poor edit. ** Except if it is a dialogue. * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. ** For example, we abbreviate Five Nights at Freddy's as FNaF. Simply follow suit! * Check spelling and grammar before finalizing an edit. * Do not attempt to slip your own theories into a wiki page. ** This also goes for indirectly trying to disprove theories. Keep your opinions to yourself. --More to Come-- Uploading Files * Do not upload any spoilery images until the actual game is out. * Do not brighten images unless the Owner approves of it. * Do not upload anything that is not going to be used in an article. ** This includes fan art and other similar works. ** If you want to post such things, upload your image to Imgur, Photobucket, or other similar websites, first, then paste the direct image link into where you want the image to show up. *** If you need help with this, follow guide. * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. ** This includes screencaps of gameplay videos as in-game screenshots are much cleaner. *** Using also the files from the game is more better, since it has transparent cutted images. * Do not upload files with Let's Player's faces in them. ** No matter it is high or low quality. *'Do not' upload any pornography. **Doing so will result in an automatic ban.